Bickering Never Leads To Anything Good
by iluv2dance
Summary: After some tense fighting in the hallways late one night, Draco and Hermione find themselves...stuck in a rather compromising position.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Chapter 1

It was fairly late not to mention dark when Hermione Granger left the library gates after midnight for the fourth time that week. As she was strolling through the long cool corridors she realised that she left her favourite quill on the desk where she could always be found after dinner. It was her favourite corner to study in. It was quiet and in the best position between the normal library and the restricted section to which, being Head Girl gave her special dispensation rights to which she took full advantage of. Not wanted to lug all her heavy textbooks and bag all the way back to the library, she quickly set them on the ground in a small dark alcove used mostly as a window and set about returning to the library. She'd taken no more than a few steps when she could have sworn she'd heard footsteps echoing from behind. But when she stopped so did the ghost steps. Convinced she was too exhausted to be sane she continued to the library unaware of the presence stalking her.

She yawned. "God I'm tired. Time for bed. Can't _believe_ I left my friggin' behind. God I can be so fucking stupid sometimes I swear to God!" She cursed to herself.

"My, my, my Granger not only are we out of bed after curfew but swearing. To yourself. In the hallways. Well you'll _have_ to go now that you're clinically insane. Too bad really. Well actually no, not really! Have fun packing!" Draco Malfoy sneered from the shadows, stepping into the pale moonlight, bathing him in an almost ethereal glowing resonance. Hermione figured he'd probably look angelic if he wasn't a pathetic demon.

"Argh! Merlin's beard, Malfoy! Well the hell are you doing sneaking up on people like that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said as she clutched at her frantically beating heart.

"Heart attack huh? Sounds nasty. You enjoy that now. I will." He smirked back at her. "It's your own fault. You're wandering around here talking _and _swearing like a lunatic to yourself. I couldn't help myself!" he replied.

"Yes of course you couldn't you bloody weasel! And at least _I_ wasn't sneaking around scaring people stalking the hallways. Besides, I'm allowed to. As Head Girl I can go wherever whenever I like as you full well know being Head Boy. Still amazes me you got the job at all. Who did Daddy have to pay off or threaten for you to land yourself this title, Malfoy?" she countered with an evil glint to her once fatigued eyes.

Malfoy's face turned suddenly thunderous. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that!" he yelled, advancing on her with every word. "You have no fucking clue what my life's like and what I've been through!"

Hermione responded the only way she knew how around this man. Defensively. She rounded and began shouting to his face. "No of course not! No one knows a thing about you oh other than you're an elitist prat who loves torturing my life and the life of every innocent and sane person until there's nothing left but ashes and ruin. You love bringing people down to your despicable level! Although you are from a family of death eaters so I suppose I'm not surprised! Ha! What _you've_ been through! Malfoy you wouldn't know the first thing about hard work and pain! You've never lifted your perfectly straight manicured finger from the silver pocket of Mummy and Daddy and I don't predict you will any time soon! So don't preach to me how hard your life is and the emotional drain of living the high life when that's not even possible! You would have to have a heart first and I'm positive that's one thing you can't buy! There's nothing there but I cold piece of…of …flint!" She burst in a fit of pent-up rage and emotion, slowly registering the impact her words would have.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, inches from Hermione's firm albeit shaking face. His face a veneer of barely subdued wrath. Smooth as water before the pebble hits. A storm Hermione could tell was about to shake the boundaries of her expectations.

He took her arms and began to roughly walk her backwards. "Who the FUCK do you think you are all fucking high and mighty?! What you think you're a fucking shining beacon of human perfection?! You are a motherfucking MUDBLOOD! You are disgusting! A stain on the wizarding society, tarnishing the once pristine generations of genuine and REAL wizards and witches! No, you didn't ask to be a mudblood but you didn't have to! You're ALL mistakes and you in particular drive me crazy!" By this time Hermione couldn't have recalled where she was going if her life was on the line which she felt perilously close to at the moment. They were walking so fast, his left hand now on her neck as she blindly staggered backwards. She began stumbling but he kept on pushing her and forcing her to go back towards corridors so cold she couldn't believe they could still be part of the main concourse. It was terrifyingly dark. Damask and damp enough to evoke images of horrifying actions, all of which led to her either inches from death or a school one Head Girl short. Suddenly, they were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thianks so much for the adds and reviews! First story so I hope you like it so far. Love to hear back from you, positive or negative, but no flames. It's only a 3 chapter. Nothing too ambitious to start with but I'll see how things pan out from the feedback. Haven't really had time to check it properly which is poor professionalism on my part so I apologize in advance for any errors. Hope to see you for the next one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2

Malfoy couldn't understand. He was sure there was a wall to push her against somewhere. Where did he go wrong? He may have wanted her out of his life but he didn't want her dead, and by no-means by his own hand. He just wanted to teach her a lesson. To get her and her annoyingly curious nose out from the clouds it lives in and back down to earth.

Neither knew how long they were falling. Hermione was screaming into Malfoy's ear and both were clinging to each other as though they were a life saver. Abruptly, they hit the ground with an unexpected impact. It was soft. They should have their remains strewn across the floor from a fall from that height. Both were confused and dazed for a good moment before Hermione realised Malfoy was lying on top of her, his face plastered to her neck. For a tense second, he wasn't sure if he was breathing and began to worry.

"Malfoy? Malfoy. Get off! You're heavy! Come on! Malfoy!" But he didn't respond. Then as if taking that first gulp of air after being trapped under water, Malfoy breathed in. And Hermione, although she would never admit it alive, was relieved and glad.

"Oooh geez." Malfoy began to utter groggily. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

Malfoy's head was still resting against her neck and his breathing whilst reassuring a moment ago was beginning to awaken a very different kind of tension within her. "You tell me. _You_ were pushing _me _backwards!" she managed to get between distant mouthfuls of air being detained by his weight and his presence.

"Geez I don't know what happened okay?! I was just talking to you then there was nothing. What did you do?" He replied realizing all of a sudden he was nuzzling Hermione's neck. He stopped abruptly. Instantly aware not only of his position on top of her with her lying on his arm but the way her breathing was becoming fast and erratic. "Granger, let go of my head. I don't want to breathe in any more of your disgusting scent."

"Talking?! Is that what you call assaulting me in the hallway?! Of course it would _have_ to be _my_ fault wouldn't it?! You are UNbelievable! And I'm not even touching your head! Let go of my waist!" She replied realizing how close the two of them were the same moment he did. His head was nuzzled against her neck, her arms around his back and waist, his arms circling her waist and their legs tangled like bows. To anyone looking in it would appear like two lovers embracing. To Hermione and Malfoy, they quickly tried to remedy the position. With a little difficulty. Hermione quickly withdrew her arms and held them above their bodies. Malfoy managed to lift his head off her neck as high as he could. In line with her face. Not a great improvement from his perspective.

"I can't move my legs!" Hermione cried.

"I can't move my arms!" Malfoy cried.

In between their frantic struggles, they managed to roll over. They stopped and took in their new position.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Loud enough to carry in their suspiciously…sticky room.

Hermione's hands were now cradling Malfoy's head against the ground. Her face nose-to-nose with his. Their lips millimeters apart. Her legs straddling his hips, her knees fixed to the floor. His hands encasing her waist once again, fingers splaying across her ribs on either side. Both were breathing heavily. Drinking the same air after their exhaustive and rather pointless efforts, they once again realised their predicament simultaneously. Both were too tired to try _that_ again but that wouldn't stop Hermione from giving it one last go. She rocked trying to free her hands and roll over. This wasn't have the right kind of action or _re_action from Malfoy.

"Granger, stop." He tried. She didn't listened but instead doubled her efforts. "Granger!" He tried again this time more forceful squeezing her ribs gently. And again she ignored him. It was beginning to _really_ affect Malfoy now in a way he neither wanted or was ready for.

"Hermione! You have to stop! Now!" He yelled into the air. If it wasn't the use of her first name that did it, it was the way he said it coupled with his tight grip on her waist, heavy breathing and eyes tightly shut as though he was concentrating on a particularly difficult potion formula. Or was in pain.

Oh god, she realised, what am I doing?! I'm ROCKING against him! She stopped immediately, suddenly aware of how acutely he was subconsciously pulling her against him ever so slightly.

"But we can't stay like this!" Hermione cried after a long…..tense moment.

"We. Can't. Move. We're obviously stuck to the floor. Just sit still for a moment. That's not too hard is it?!" Malfoy muttered through tightly clenched teeth as though talking to a particularly insolent and naïve child. Hermione sat still. As unflinching as a statue Hermione was intensely thankful for the mostly darkness of the room for concealing her rising blush. She had never been with a boy let alone a man of Draco's, NO Malfoy's size she admonished herself. In fact, she hadn't ever been with a male in this…position or any other for that matter. Always being busy was a tough strain on a relationship, not being attracted to anyone, sexually of course, was also hard, she consoled to herself. Plus men were always scared of a woman smarter than them. Men's egos were something she never wanted to deal with too often. Harry and Ron's were bad enough. But all of this aside, she thought, no man had _ever_ gotten under her skin the way Draco Malfoy did. The bickering, the fighting, the insults always left her feeling _something_. Good or bad. Victorious or defeated, he was the only man to ever make _feel_ _something_ for a guy. Wait, what the hell am I thinking??! This is Draco sodding Malfoy here! He drives me crazy!

As if on cue, Malfoy slowly began to release his pressure grip on Hermione's ribs allowing her to breathe a little easier. Well, technically.

"Ok, so we're stuck like this. To the floor. Brilliant." He muttered feeling a little more under control of his body. Geez, what the hell just happened to me, he wondered frantically in his head. It's only Granger for Merlin's sake! She just took me by surprise. Who would've thought she would be capable of arousing ah, well _that_ in _me_?! She's probably the biggest prude ever! Maybe she's not. She does spend an awful lot of time with those two dimwits. Maybe they enjoy the group thing. Hey who doesn't every now and again? And Hermione _would _have a smoking body from what I've felt. He he. Yeah nice. Ah wait a tic! What the fuck?! This is the bookworm of Gryffin-bore. Blergh. Her! Naked! Gross! She's probably covered in 'I love books' and 'Harry and Ron Best Friends Forever' tattoos. Hmm tattoos? NO! Bad Draco! Dammit!

Once again he was having a, ah well a bad reaction to Hermione's proximity and this time she wasn't even moving! Now there was no way he could erase the image of her, naked on his silken bed sheets, cooing him to come closer. A tattoo of a lion rearing on its hind legs and roaring in almighty fashion, mocking him to come closer and play, barely visible on her shoulder. Her eyes smouldering pools alight with passion so intense a sharp tug below his belt drew him back to the present. Those same eyes now bright with worry and expectation, staring deeply back into his own he realised he must have shut tightly for some time now, daydreaming. Her hands once digging into his scalp now soothing. Her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks in a vain attempt to coax him to answer her question. Her question? Yes, she asked if you were okay you idiot. She said you look like you were in really bad pain but you wouldn't have noticed as you were fantasizing about her naked body, sweaty and writhing on your bed you sad, pathetic little man. No I wasn't! Yes you WERE!

As Draco's internal struggle intensified, Hermione's worry reached it's peak. Draco was shaking his head back and forth now in a silent 'no'. She just hoped he was okay. She didn't want anything hurting him. You know because it would implicate her badly of course. Not because she didn't like seeing him in pain. Well maybe just a little bit, but she didn't like to see anyone in pain. No that's not true either. She wouldn't mind seeing Pansy Parkinson in pain after that little bitch got everyone in potions laughing at her when _she_ poured a wart potion over her head claiming at the top of her voice that it could only be an improvement. She spent the rest of the day and the night in the infirmary getting rid of those blasted warts. Yes, she would very much like to see Pansy in pain. But getting back to Draco, she reminded herself, she didn't really want to see him in pain least of all because of her. What on earth did that mean? It's not like she has _feelings_ for him. He's an arsehole. But you like that part of him don't you Hermione? Who are you and why are you disagreeing with me? I'm you, but _I'm_ telling the truth. You like him that's why you don't want to see him hurt. I'm not saying you're in love with the bloke but you do fancy him and love probably isn't a stretch. Get out! I only have sane conversations. Yeah, talking to yourself first in public now in your head is _really_ sane! Shut up you! Just then, Draco's eyes popped wide open.

Cheers guys and don't forget to review!! Thanks so much!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Well this is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. Yes or no? Please please let me know! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter 3

Just then, Draco's eyes popped wide open, staring certainly into Hermione's. She could sense there was something brewing behind those placid eyes. An anticipation of a confirmation. It shocked Hermione to realise she was staring at eyes filled with lust. They were her own, reflected in Draco's. Mirrored. The same. It ignited a flame. One she didn't quite know what it was but it was _definitely_ exciting.

He reached up to Hermione's head and pulled her down to meet his readily parted lips. Hermione was in shock. Lips parted in surprise now crushed against Draco's eager ones. Then it happened. A match lit in a gas chamber. An explosion took place within Hermione she couldn't stop it happening even if she knew it was coming. She kissed him back.

Her hands wound around as much as she could of Draco's head as if to push him closer. As impatient as they both were, each was savouring the other knowing nothing like this had ever happened before. Two mutual enemies locked together in a heated frenzy unbeknownst of the whys or how's. All that existed was the other.

Hermione's hands worked their way into Draco's hair, tugging and gently soothing. Moving her hands down to his neck and resting on his chest, neither noticing she'd become unstuck and both certainly beyond caring. Draco was frantic. He wanted to touch her, to taste her skin, to see if she really was a soft as he'd imagined.

"Geez who knew you could be so hot!" Draco mumbled against Hermione's desperately searching lips before they travelled down his neck. Suddenly, she stopped. She sat up and looked down at Draco, his eyes as unsure as a child's as if to say 'Please don't go'.

"Oh so you don't think I'm up to it huh?" Hermione purred surprising not only Draco but herself. "Well look at the tickets you have on yourself! You think you're _so_ good?" A questioning eyebrow lifts. "I don't think you're man enough."

"What?" Draco replied. The mood was shattered, flipped on its side, covered in cinnamon and flung over a rainbow. Never before has a woman has ever stopped kissing him let alone _questioned_ his manhood. "You probably wouldn't even know a real man if he was lying between your legs." Just at that moment Draco pushed his already engorged sex up against her soft, wet centre. Hermione gasps as he comes into contact with her most sensitive area making her wonder how she could have ever thought he wasn't up to it.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to let you know when I find one." Find new determination she responded in kind by tightening her thighs and squeezing Draco's waist wedging his manhood between their bodies, driving him to fever pitch. A growl erupted from his throat as he ripped open Hermione's shirt, exposing her enticing bra and heaving breasts, almost to the point of falling out. As their lips thrust back together in a fusion of passion and lust, their clothing became the last barrier before the kiss was broken once more. Or so they thought.

Hermione slowed her kiss and Draco realised she was hesitating. It confirmed what he originally believed. That Hermione was a virgin. The front up until now was all a show, just for him. It just made him want her all the more. He rolled them over so he was on top, hands either side of her face.

"It's okay you know. If you don't want to." Draco said hoping to calm her a little.

"No no I do it's just, well I've never actually been with anyone before. And you, you're all confident and cocky and well, really…big and I know it'll hurt but you're massive and I don't think it'll fit and-" Hermione was cut from her ramblings abruptly as Draco slammed his mouth down on hers.

"You know what? You talk too much. It'll be okay Hermione." And with that, he kissed her. Softly, and with that note he entered her. The pain was intense but fleeting, carving the path for the crescendo to come. Palms joined, fingers clutched, lips were bitten. The fervour rose to heights that when the time came for them to climax, it was a quivering eruption so fierce Hermione cried out Draco's name and clutched his back, leaving neat half moon crescent tattoos.

The trembling was equally matched in both partners. A competition to reach the final peak so excruciatingly blissful the journey became one with the destination. After each body had finally settled into a calm reprieve, Hermione lifted her head from Draco's chest to look into his eyes. Checking it was still real. Checking the face of the body to which she just made love to. As she looked up into his eyes she saw satisfaction smiling back at her.

"Nice. For someone who didn't know what to do you did…very, very well Ms Granger." Draco said whilst sliding a piece of Hermione's loose hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm. You didn't do too bad yourself Mr Malfoy. Although I don't have any comparison it was still pretty amazing." She replied and suddenly blushed after realizing how over-romantic she sounded. Still giddy from making love, Hermione began to giggle. Her tight little body shaking on top of Draco arousing his body again in the most primal way.

"Hey, we're not stuck to the floor anymore." Draco noted some time later, before anything could intensify.

"Oh I guess you're right." Hermione replied, dampened by his coolness. They both got up and retrieved their clothing, slowly and not looking at one another. As they finish dressing themselves, a small sliver of light is visible beneath a door in the far corner of the dark room, it was dawn.

As they both reach the door, Hermione turns and looks fleetingly at Draco before hastily looking away.

As they get outside, Hermione once again turns towards Draco and with palpable reluctance begins to talk.

"Look Draco, I well, I don't really know what to say-" she began before being awkwardly cut off.

"Wow. I really made the princess Head Girl speechless? Go me." Draco responded jokingly.

"What I _was_ going to say before being rudely interrupted was 'thank you' but I can see that's beyond your aptitude for being human." She replied and began storming off towards her small dark alcove where her books were from last night. It seemed so long ago she had made that shattering decision to turn back.

Draco caught up with her swiftly, catching her by the arm and turning her gently. He could see her shining eyes brimming with unshed tears and felt an immediate and stabbing pang of remorse. She obviously wasn't used to this.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I _was_ only joking. I just…It's just really hard for me to…Well you know, umm...I just wanted to tell you that…" Draco began, wringing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What? What are you saying Draco? I _will_ listen." Hermione said turning to face him now.

"I just wanted to let you know that _I'm_ not a death eater." He mumbled softly into the air, almost afraid of being overheard. "I don't regret last night and I don't want you to either. But I don't know how to do this alright?" Draco admitted, slightly horrified at how sentimental he sounded.

"How to do what?" she asked, curious as to the cause of his discomfort but still in shock from his admission.

"Be you know, nice and friendly. And talkative. Can't we just go back to bed?" he shrugged looking back up and into her eyes with a cheeky grin.

Blushingly Hermione replied "You mean you want to go to bed with me? Again?"

"Of course I do! I wasn't lying when I said you did well. You did great." He said, stepping closer to her and joining their hands dropping a soft kiss on her trembling lips. "Although next time we'll have to get you on a bed, at least to start with. Maybe green sheets. Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?"

"What?! Draco you just love wrecking moments don't you? First this morning and just now-" Hermione began but the end of the sentence was never heard by the two people standing just around the corner, as the couples affectionate joking faded down the hall.

"And you said bickering never leads to anything good, Minerva." Dumbledore laughed with a twinkling in his eyes and a grin just as surprised.

Review! It's just down there! Thanks!


End file.
